Inuyasha: An Aladdin Analogy
by Ruthless Roxy
Summary: Inuyasha is a peasant who falls head over heals for the princess, but is thrown into an evil plot by the Sulton's advisor and finds himself meeting new friends and catching the love of his life in the end of this twisted fairy tale.
1. A Diamond in the Rough

**Author's Note:** I am a huge fan of both Aladdin and Inuyasha, so bear with me as I merge these two wonderful animations together with my own imagination. I've placed the characters from Inuyasha into a story line following that of Aladdin. I'm doing my best to preserve the wonderful Disney movie, but there will be quite a few differences in the way I bring the story about seeing as it has to also make sense with the characters from Inuyasha. If you are a fan of Disney and anime then this should be a wonderful story! Remember, reviewers are highly appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters used from the anime Inuyasha nor do I own the wonderful Disney movie Aladdin. Please, do not sue me; I am but a simple 16 year old with a love for both!

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Inuyasha: An Aladdin Analogy  
****A Diamond in the Rough**

Stars plastered themselves over the sandy domes of the desert below, giving the atmosphere a chilly look as a dark figure pulled into site on a slumped over horse. The moon above glinted slightly, casting its glow down upon the figure, exposing a rather strange site. The being slid off of the animal and to much surprise, a white pelt covered his entire body while a mask of a baboon's skull hid his face except for the small exposure of his mouth.

The silence of the solitude man was broken as another horse trotted to his side. Upon the saddle of the animal sat a dignified woman. Her black hair was plastered back into a messy bun, sporting a small white feather. The grim line of her lips clearly stated she wished to be else where, as did the small twinge of annoyance in her blood red eyes, but she stayed non-the-less. She was about to open her mouth, but was quickly interrupted as another horse joined the duo.

A small, pudgy man flung himself from his trusty steed and bowed before the creature before him, not completely knowing of what the being was.

The man before him spoke with such evil in his voice that it would cause any pure soul to cower away in darkness. "You're late."

"Forgive me mi'lord." The dark haired man bowed before the baboon pelt, burying his face into the sandy dome. As he rose he continued to speak. "What you sought was not easy to find and I went through great trouble to recover it."

The woman behind the two furrowedher brow at the lengthy conversation, not expecting her master to even be this friendly, though a normal human being wouldn't consider the exchanged words exactly a conversation at all.

Sensing the woman's annoyance, the man in the baboon pelt opened the white fur slightly, just enough to extend his left arm to retrieve a valued object. "Hand it over."

The pudgy man slid his hand into the worn and torn shirt her wore, pulling forth an unusual object, which formed to be half of an odd looking beetle coated in gold with a small indention in the center of it. "Not so fast." His voice became suddenly brave. "Where is my reward?" He too extended his hand, expecting a large amount of money to be placed in his greedy palm, but after a few moments looked up at the unusual man with confusion etched across his facial features.

Having waited long enough, the woman behind pulled forth a fan, clutching it tightly as if it were a valuable piece of gold. The object spread open, and with a flick of the wrist, a large gust of wind shot forth from it, sweeping the golden bug out of the thief's hands and into the air, only for it to land gently in the palm of the man she had arrived with.

"Thank you, Kagura." His compliment all but sounded grateful as he watched with amusement as the pudgy man looked on in horror at the woman's ability.

She smirked inwardly, knowing fully well he had assumed she would do such things after growing impatient with the human. A silence fell over the trio before the man, who now possessed both sides of the unusual golden bug, slid the two pieces together. They fit perfectly and at first touch immidately lit up with a bright orange glow. Suddenly the beetle became whole and it's wings once more taking flight as it fluttered about the three furiously before taking off towards the west, leaving a streak of gold behind as it's only trail.

The man sporting the baboon pelt quickly slid back onto his horse. The animal roared up in fright at all the sudden commotion before the man's heals dug deep into its ribs causing it take off in the same direction. "Quickly! Follow the trail!" Kagura was the first to take off after the man as the pudgy man followed close behind her.

The enchanted beetle reached a large dome of sand and as it was about to run straight into it, it quickly broke into two pieces again, circling the head once before slamming into the front of the dome. The earth beneath the three began to rumble, causing the horses to rare up, knocking all three riders to the ground and then fleeing in the opposite direction. Just as they did so, the large pile of sand rose up, taking on the eerie form of a jaguar, the two pieces of the beetle serving as its eyes.

Once the strange beast had settled down, its jaw dropped to the ground, exposing a large staircase into a well lit cave that seemed to be full of treasures.

Despite his position on the ground, the man who had caused the beetle to join together pulled himself up to his knees, watching in awe at the beast before him. "At last, after all my years of searching! The Cave of Wonders…" Before he knew what was happening, the pudgy man pulled up beside him staring at the same creature with just as much, if not more, wonderment. This caused the baboon to pull forth from his own gawking and snatch the man up by the collar of his shirt. "Now, remember, bring me the lamp!" He then inhaled deeply through his nose as he shook the man in his tight grip. "The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine!" With that he pushed the thief forward.

The man regained his footing and quickly looked up at the sand jaguar that towered over his tiny form. He brought his hands up, rubbing his greedy palms together while looking forward with a sense of excitement in his eyes. Once he approached the structure, he found a set of stairs leading down towards the bottom. He began to climb over the lip of the beast when a large gust of wind from inside its mouth blew him backwards. The man took flight, rolling backwards in the sand a few times before coming to rest on his hands and knees. He looked on in horror as it began to speak.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" its voice coming out as solid as a rock.

When the man first began to speak, his voice cracked, but he soon began to regain composure. "It is I, Gazeem, a humble thief." He once again buried his face in the sand, much like he had done so before his employer.

The structure began to speak again. With each deep breath it took and exhaled, the man before it was forced to grab hold of the sand. "Know this. Only one may enter here, one whose worth lies far within, the diamond in the rough!" Once it finished speaking, its mouth laid open yet again.

The thief before it stood and began approaching yet again, this time succeeding in climbing over the creature's lip, all the while the two forms behind watching with great interest. He began his stride down the stairs, taking the first step over the small platform just as he entered. As he stepped down he huddled over, clenching his hands into white-knuckled fists, unsure of how the beast would react. Just as he was about to relax, the structure roared with all its might and the earth began to shake again. The pudgy man turned and stumbled to free himself from the beast's mouth, but it was to no avail as the creature came crashing down, a great amount of sand pushing down on the man's form, surely suffocating him.

As the two pieces to the golden beetle fell forth from the previous places on the jaguar's face, the beast began to speak again as its voice faded off. "Seek me out, the diamond in the rough…"

The two figures left pulled themselves from the sand, the woman instinctively shaking her clothing free of the mineral as she walked seductively over, reaching down and retrieving the two separate pieces. "I don't see why this is such a big deal." her voice coming out in a steady hiss.

"Because, Kagura, without the lamp I will never be able to retrieve the Shikon No Tama." He held out his hand, accepting the pieces as the woman dropped them into his palm without a second thought.

"Naraku, the only way is to find the one worthy to enter into the cave." She paused a moment, feeling foolish for having stated the obvious, but watched the man before her with intent eyes.

A smirk formed upon the small part of his lips that were visible to the ones around him. "Then it seems we must find this 'diamond in the rough'."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

A loud and strong voice echoed through-out the local city as a young man slid to a skidding stop just before he plummeted over the edge of a rather high building. "Stop thief!"

His silver hair flew before his face as two canine ears twisted in the sound's direction. His thin, but tone body sported a red jacket and pants made of rags with a simple white under shirt. Amber eyes gazed over the building, taking note of the height he would have to jump from. "All of this for a loaf of bread?" The same beautiful orbs glanced down at a stale loaf of bread resting in clawed hands, but before he had time to react a large group of men formed behind him.

Without thinking again the man leapt into the air, the wind causing his beautiful silver hair to billow out behind him, and after he jumped he realized his calculations were slightly off. Said man found himself falling through a number of clothes lines and landing in a basket of clean laundry. He poked his head out of the wicker basket, glancing up at the building he had just escaped from. Four men towered over the lip of the building, their hands out and claws bore. "You won't get away so easy dog turd!"

The insult stung the young man on the ground, but he would never allow such things to show on his face and he quickly scurried to his feet. Three women to his right began chuckling, though the man wasn't sure if it was at his unusual landing or the insult sent by the head palace guard. His thoughts were jerked away as the same voice began directing orders to his men, sending them in all directions.

The man stumbled towards said women, kicking off blankets and stray articles of clothing as he did so, but merely passed them by. His sensitive canine ears picked up on their conversation during his run.

"That Inuyasha is always getting himself into trouble."

The elderly woman followed, her voice full of sorrow. "Yes, it's a shame his parents died when he was so young."

Their conversation was jerked from his hearing as a strong man snatched a hold of his red jacket, pulling him face to face with the thief. The head guard wore his slick black hair back in a tight pony tail high on top of his head and he, just like the rest of the palace guards, sported an unusual cloak of wolf fur tied around their waist with a tail emerging from the hind ends along with a plate of arm over their chest and shoulders. The same type of fur was tied securely around their shins and their forearms, giving them an appearance of a wolf, which was to be expected seeing as the Sultan had hired the wolf tribe on as their guards.

"Let me go flea bag!"

Before the wolf demon could respond, a rather small and odd looking boy leapt into the air. "Fox fire!" A blue flame emerged from his hand as he landed once again, this time on the young man clad in red's shoulder. The boy's fire read hair matched the same color of the odd and fluffy fox tail emerging from his rear end and he too wore rags with a blue ribbon in his hair.

Inuyasha sent the boy a fanged smile as he took off, now out of the palace guard's grip. "Thanks Shippou." The boy upon his shoulder puffed out his chest in pride as they once again fled from their enemy.

Each turn they took was blocked by another guard, but the clever thief was quick to avoid each of their attacks with great skill and agility all the while keeping his friend safe. The young man eventually found himself trapped in a corner with guards on both sides and making their way down a flight of stairs. He quickly sprinted up said stairs and dashed into a door. Before giving the guards time to think he leapt over the window sill and glided through the air until landing skillfully on the other side of a stone wall.

Once they landed, the silver haired man broke the piece of bread in two, handing the young boy a piece before munching into his own side. The silver ears atop his head twisted yet again only to find both friends looking up at two hungry children. The boy who had been called Shippou didn't hesitate to hand over his share of the bread, which a young girl took happily and handed it to her younger brother.

Though the man's brow furrowed with frustration, his heart won over in the end, and he too handed the children his share of the bread, though it was missing a small piece out of the middle, he knew from experience it didn't matter if you were hungry enough.

Just as the children's faces lit up, trumpets sounded from the main street, announcing that of royalty entering through the city. Shippou was the one to speak the obvious. "No doubt it's another suitor for the princess."

This caused a loud sigh from the elder man and the two wedged their way into the large crowd of gathered people only to watch a man clad in burgundy strut down the street on his proud white horse, each covered in a numerous amount of gold and jewels. The prince's lip curled back and snarled at the people before him, but was quickly snapped to his senses when his horsed reared back at the site of the young boy spilling forth from the crowd, his sister following close behind in order to protect her brother. "Out of my way you filthy brats!" The prince pulled his hand back, cracking a whip down upon the orphan children.

As the two huddled towards each other, awaiting the blow, each flinched at the sound of whip meeting skin, but looked up in wonderment when they felt no pain, only to see the man clad in red standing before them with the whip wrapped securely around his right forearm. "Hey!" His rough voice fell from his lips causing the crowd to awe at the site. "Back off!"

The prince's brow furrowed with disgust and quickly settled his steed before continuing on, pushing Inuyasha over and into the dirt. The silver haired man narrowed his eyes as he pushed himself out of the mud, flinging his arm to rid it of the filth. "Look at that Shippou." The kitsune turned his face towards the prince awaiting for Inuyasha to finish. "It's not every day you see a horse with two asses."

The insult caused the royal man to bristle and he quickly stopped the animal beneath him just as he was about to enter into the castle. He turned his upper body quickly and narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Ha! You are a worthless hanyou! You were born a hanyou, you will die a hanyou, and only your fleas will morn you!" With that as his last statement, and leaving the crowd in a hush, the prince turned once again and entered into the palace gates.

Inuyasha struggled to his feet before bounding towards the gate, only for his white-knuckled fists to meet with the wood of the double doors. Surely he could break them down, but it would only cause for him to be beheaded, and that wasn't exactly his ideal way to die. So putting what had happened to the back of his mind he turned on his heals and left for an abandoned alley way, Shippou fast on his heals.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note: **So, what do you think? How is it coming so far? As you see I reversed the personalities of Abu and Aladdin since Shippou is clearly kinder than Inuyasha and don't worry, there will be their normal bickering, but for now they just haven't had time to fight. I also used Kouga as the palace guard because I'll have him admire Kagome from afar which is practically like how he does in the series because she prefers to travel with the group. Well that's it for now. Hope it's turning out okay and remember, reviews aren't necessary, but they are welcomed and urge me to continue on with my writings! Thanks!

**Vocabulary:  
**Hanyou – A half demon and half human.  
Kitsune – A young fox demon.  
Youkai – A full demon.


	2. Escaping an Unseen Prison

**Author's Note:** It seems we have a few people who enjoy my story, which gives me reason to continue on, for why should I write a story nobody but me would enjoy? Well you'll probably notice that the Sultan is female. I'm not sure if this was aloud, but it is in my story and it will be explained when you read. She is also not as dim as the Sultan in Aladdin was and I'm not sure Kagome is as brash as Jasmine was, but all in all they fit the parts perfectly. So, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters used from the anime Inuyasha nor do I own the wonderful Disney movie Aladdin. Please, do not sue me; I am but a simple 16 year old with a love for both!

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Inuyasha: An Aladdin Analogy  
****Escaping an Unseen Prison**

The hot desert sun shone bright in the sky, glistening off the beautiful exterior of the palace. Its walls gave no justice to the true beauty it held inside, but all was not well within said walls.

The slamming of a door echoed through the empty hallway as a prince entered from being outside in the gardens. His turban fell loosely around his head and hung halfway down over his eyes, giving him a disheveled look as he stomped furiously through the same hallway.

An elderly woman, seeming to be in her mid-forties heard the commotion and quickly came to the young prince's side. "Prince Akmed, what is wrong?" Her kind voice startled the man, causing him to stop in his furious stride as he turned to look at the woman. Her short hair was tucked behind her ears and a beautiful gown fell loosely down her still slim body. The only thing showing her true age were the small lines across her forehead as she furrowed her brow in confusion.

The prince narrowed his eyes in response to her question and his usual spoiled attitude took over. "I've never been so insulted!" The woman before him rose her hand to protest, but instead he continued. "This girl is nothing but trouble! Good luck marrying her off!" He then turned on his heals before the woman had time to contradict for she had bristled slightly at the man offending her daughter, but her mood suddenly changed as she saw the prince's back side.

As he stomped off in fury, it only gave the woman he left a good view of his behind, which was missing the fabric from his pants, exposing his white, heart covered boxes for the entire world to see. Once the man was out of site she dropped her hand and let a now frustrated and worried sigh fall from her lips. What was she to do with her daughter, the princess?

Deciding she would get no where by standing alone she turned and entered into the gardens, shutting the large and quite heavy door behind her. When her chocolate eyes gazed about the beautiful scenery her daughter and she had slowly but surely brought forth to the palace by great amounts of quality time spent in the same area, she found none other than the stubborn princess sitting on the edge of a large fountain.

The princess's long ebony locks were pulled back into a loose pony tail at the nape of her neck, allowing a few strands of the curly hair to fall forward and over her eyes. As her mother approached she had to stifle laughter at the site of a two-tailed cat sitting comfortably in the lap of the young woman with what was clearly the missing fabric from the prince's behind. "Kagome dear,"

Said girl snapped her head up to meet her mother's gentle gaze and she managed to plaster a fake smile on her face at her presence. "Yes mama?"

The woman didn't speak until she approached and as she made herself a seat beside her daughter, her right arm slipped around her shoulder. "Sweetie, what is wrong?" The princess's shoulders went limp and she quickly fell into her mother's embrace.

"Everything…"

She smiled at her daughter's bluntness, but unfortunately that didn't tell the sultan anything. "Like what?"

"Everything… Brother is growing up. He'll soon take over the palace and I will be forced to marry."

Her smile faded as quickly as it had come. "Sweetie, the law says you must be married toa princeby your sixteenth birthday and it saddens me to say this, but that is in three days."

The girl's brow furrowed out of frustration at the same fact she'd heard over and over again ever since she had reached the mature age of thirteen. "Why?" Her head shot out of her mother's comfort, causing the two-tailed cat to fall from her lap and land skillfully on the hard floor beneath them. "I don't understand!"

"What don't you understand?" Confusion swept over the elderly woman's face.

"If I do marry I want to marry for love. I don't want to be forced into this mama." She sent pleading eyes to the woman before her, who in return wrapped her in her embrace yet again.

"Kagome dear, you can't reject every suitor who comes to town."

"…and yet, you want me to leave." Though her voice was slightly muffled against her mother's chest, the woman heard in non-the-less.

"That's not true sweetie! I would never wish such a thing on my only daughter!" Her voice calmed as she continued. "But you can not stay if Souta decides to marry and it is the law."

As her mother finished, Kagome pulled herself up once more, tired of relying on someone else's strength for support and she quickly raised her left hand into the air. "Please, leave me to think mama."

Her mother nodded and despite her motherly instincts telling her to stay and comfort her daughter in a time of need, she rose to her feet instead and turned elegantly, her golden dress flying back with the breeze. "Please dear, do not make things harder on yourself." With that she left the garden and her daughter in peace.

Kagome looked up, watching as her mother left her be and soon she found her hands absentmindedly twirling the silky fabric of her blue pants between nervous fingers. "Kirara, what am I to do?"

The two-tailed cat mewed at the sound of one of her owners' voices just as another female voice interrupted the silence. "It seems he was a jerk too?"

Chocolate orbs rose up instantly to meet a young woman standing at the top of the steps her mother had just left from. The woman's long deep brown hair was pulled back hanging in a loose pony tail between her shoulder blades while her straight bangs swept over her forehead. Her small but tone body sported non other than a simple blue dress with a white apron tied around her neck and waist. "Sango…"

Said woman emerged from the doorway, trailing down the steps with such elegance that all would thought she were the true princess of the palace, for Kagome couldn't remember how many times she had tripped and fallen up and down so many flights of steps within her huge home.

"Kagome, what troubles you so?" She took a seat beside the princess, resting her hands in her lap politely.

The woman clad in the beautiful blue two piece outfit turned her head, causing the jewel holding her hair back to sparkle beautifully in the sun's light. "It is nothing." Her doe-like eyes caste towards the ground, where she noticed her trusty cat was gone, no doubt she had jumped into the woman's arms beside her, for she was rightly hers before. "I am just feeling sorry for myself that is all."

A genuine smile spread across the maid's face at her answer. "You have every right to feel sorry. I would be in tears at the thought of leaving all my friends behind."

"That's another reason." She stated matter-a-factly. "I have no true friends here, for I have been mostly raised in the palace. You are the closest thing I have." The two-tailed cat within her friend's lap mewed at the statement and that brought a smile to the woman's face. "And you too Kirara." This settled the cat down before Sango spoke.

"If that is how you feel, then perhaps you should leave the palace for a trip to the market place."

The princess quickly shook her head in protest. "I would love to, but mama would never allow it."

"The Sultan wouldn't have to know." The maid's voice dropped mysteriously low, as if whispering some unseen secret to her friend. "Besides, you'll be back before she notices and if she does, she'll surely forgive you."

The woman's voice must have been very convencing, for Kagome's eyes lit up with a new sense of hope at the thought of leaving the palace grounds.

Seeing this Sango continued. "Then tonight it is. I'll meet you here."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mrs. Higurashi, other wise known as the Sultan over Agrabah, stood before a large table. Her petit hand was wrapped around the small stem of a daisy and she silently inhaled the beautiful scent of the said flower. Her usual quite time was interrupted by an unwanted presence.

As she rose her head she came face to face with non other than her advisor who had been her husband's as well, even though the woman didn't fancy him in the least. "What is it Naraku?"

"Ah, mi'lady," The man before her bowed deeply, almost mocking her superiority over him. "Is something troubling you?"

Though the woman didn't plan on trusting the man before her, she didn't see harm in allowing a small bit of information to leak from her lips. "It is nothing, merely the suitor business involving Kagome. Now what is it you needed?"

He stood proper, long black tresses falling down his sickly pale face in a girlish way, his facial features on the feminine side, but he truly was handsome non-the-less. "What could possibly make you think I am in need of something."

Her deep eyes stared at him knowingly, daring him to mock her yet again. "I am no full Naraku."

A light, but evil chuckle fell from his lips, sending chills down the woman's spine. "You know me too well fare lady. All I seek is the mystic blue diamond you wear."

She furrowed her brow at such a request and quickly jerked around, leaving her back towards her advisor. "I think not, for you know this was a dear present from my husband."

"Ah, but this could help solve the troubling problem with our dear princess." His sickly thin hand slid under her chin, whirling the woman around and causing her to face him. Their gazes met but she quickly tore away, only to be pulled back immidately.

"Either you release me now or Isummon the guards."

A smirk formed on his lips as a stray strand of hair fell before his eyes. "You will do no such thing." His voice took on a mystic tone, sending the woman before him into a trance.

"No such thing…"

His smirk turned upward into a pleasurable smile. "The diamond?"

"Is yours." Her petit hand reached over to the other, sliding the beautiful blue ring off of her pinky finger, only to drop it easily into the palm of the evil man before her. He grinned with pure delight at this point.

"Thank you." He touched the woman's shoulders, turning her slightly so she now faced the daisies once again. As she resumed, absentmindedly, to what she was doing, the advisor turned on his heals, exiting the chambers with what he had come for in the first place.

His heavy foot steps carried him through the empty hallway until he reached a shallow wall. Thin hands reached up, pulling on a small ornament hanging from the ceiling, only to cause the wall before him to slide open. He entered without a second thought and slowly ascended up the flight of steps within the chamber, allowing the wall behind him to close.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Darkness had taken over the sky. The moon set itself high as stars sprinkled the rest of the velvet engulfing the city. A lone figure stood before a large wall towering over the palace gardens with a two-tailed cat tightly in her grasp. The maid waited patiently for her friend to arrive and was about to leave when the faint echoing of foot steps reached her ears.

Kagome approached the woman, she wasclad in a light brown cloak tied securely around her waist, an even lighter brownhood draped loosely over her head, casting a shadow over her eyes and hiding who she truly was, the princess. The woman before her smiled as the cat jumped free from her arms, engulfing itself into flames in mid-air. Both women watched in awe as her transformation took place. No matter how many times one saw such a thing it was still unbelievable at how such a cute creature could turn into such a scary beast but keep the same heart.

"Come Kagome, before someone hears." The maid extended her hand, helping her friend onto the two-tailed cat demon's back.

As she climbed on, her eyes shifted up to meet that of her friend's. "Sango, promise me you will watch the Shikon No Tama while I'm gone. I'll be back soon. I promise."

The maid nodded and just as the princess was situated the demon leapt into the air and bounded over the wall, seeming to have no trouble at all. The princess slid off her companions back and landed gently on the ground. With a lick of the cheek the cat bounded back over the wall, joining her other owner on the other side.

"Good-bye Sango…" was all she called out as she gently made her way towards the city.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note: **Chapter two is done! Lol. I never realized how many chapters this might actually turn into because it never occurred to me just how long the movie was when put into words. XD Yeah, I'm stupid like that. Lol. Well I hope you like it and remember, reviews aren't required, but they are always welcomed! Thanks guys!

**Vocabulary:  
**Hanyou – A half demon and half human.  
Kitsune – A young fox demon.  
Shikon No Tama – The Jewel of Four Souls.  
Youkai – A full demon.

**Reviewer Responses:  
**QT102 – Thanks so much for being my first reviewer! I'm glad you like it!  
Kagome of Darkness – Love is good! I'm so happy you love it! Lol.  
Rynnie – Thanks for the compliment. It means a lot that people actually enjoy reading my work so I've decided to continue it. Hope you continue to review!  
Clouds of the Sky – I'm glad you like it and I updated as soon as I got a few reviews! Thanks so much!


	3. From Two Different Worlds

**Author's Note:** A few more reviews means the continuation of this story. I've had a good bit going on for someone who hasn't started their job back up. But my cousins have been in and I've been spending time with them and can't write when people are around. Yes, it's a major flaw, but it's all good. To top it off I got my hair cut today and am regretting it slightly because I miss my long hair. Oh well… The story must continue on! Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters used from the anime Inuyasha nor do I own the wonderful Disney movie Aladdin. Please, do not sue me; I am but a simple 16 year old with a love for both!

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Inuyasha: An Aladdin Analogy  
****From Two Different Worlds**

Sunshine blazed throughout the city of Agrabah as another day began setting its course for said city. A certain silver-haired hanyou and a hungry kitsune were perched atop the roof of a watermelon stand made from fabric. His amber eyes shot the young boy a knowing look and as if it were his cue, Shippou fell from his spot atop the stand's roof, landing gracefully on his feet before tugging on the pant leg of the stand's owner. "Mister? Excuse me mister."

Out of annoyance the chubby man who currently held a plump watermelon in his grasp turned on his heals to glare at the kid. "What is it?"

The young kitsune looked up at him with innocent eyes. "I just wanted to ask you a couple questions."

"Fine, but can you hurry it up a little bit." His pudgy fingers twirled around the fruit absentmindedly. "I'm trying to sell my product here.'

Hearing the annoyance in the man's voice quite clearly with his sensitive hanyou ears, Inuyasha fell forward, hanging the upper half of his body over the top of the tent, giving him just enough room to snatch up a watermelon on the edge of the stand. He pulled back up just in time when he heard the man beginning to speak again. "I don't have time for this. Leave kid."

Shippou bowed politely, not wanting to cause a scene and have his friend ending up getting extremely upset over the whole thing, causing them to loose the possible breakfast. Once the young boy faked a turn around a corner, he immidately jumped up, landing on the roof of the stand with his friend once more. Said man took the melon and cracked it over his knee before handing one piece to the boy and biting into the other, both grateful for at least one meal for the day.

While this was happening, a certain raven haired princess made her way into the market place, her appearance hidden well by the brown and tan cloak and hood from the previous night. Her hand clutched the center of her hood at her neck, holding the fabric over her head, with an excited hand and a beautiful smile beamed across the market place. Every few steps she took she was greeted by a new stand with a new product, each determined to get her to buy something.

"Would you like to buy a pot?" An elderly gentleman with a goatee and mustache held out a beautiful object as he continued his usual speech. "No finer pot in brass or silver."

But the princess continued, smiling at him kindly before she was interrupted once again by another salesman. "Sugar dates! Sugar dates and beats! Sugar dates and pistachios!" Once again she smiled, but this time a man, who held a crooked smile with a beard and a set of thick eyebrows, he was thin, but not attractive in the least.

"Would the lady like a necklace?" Her chocolate eyes turned to meet that of another plump man, sporting the usual beard, holding up a necklace made of beige beads. "A pretty necklace for a pretty lady."

The young woman began to casually saw no and thank him, but instead was rudely interrupted by another man thrusting a dead fish into her vision, practically knocking her over with the sight of such a thing. "Fresh fish!" His rough voice called you. "We catch 'em, you buy 'em!"

Stumbling away from said man, she regained her footing, just in time to back into a funny looking man with an oddly crooked nose, holding a miniature torch. He was swallowing the flame when their two forms collided. The princess turned around to give her apologizes for bumping into him when he went into a hiccupping fit, only to belch out flames in the end, causing her to jump and her hood to fall from her face. He then sent the woman a cold glare.

This is when Inuyasha happened to notice the young woman below, slightly to the left of the stand roof he was perched atop. He watched with awe as the princess apologized to the man once again, casually making her way around him, whispering out a silent 'wow' to no one specific, but was met with a curious look from his friend.

The girl then proceeded to pull her hood back on, clutching it tightly by her neck once more, when she spotted a young child, no more than five years old, hovering around an apple stand. She took sympathy upon the kid at the site of loneliness in his eyes. "Oh dear, you must be hungry?" She sent him an apologetic smile and reached up, gently taking one of the deliciously red apples from the stand and handing it to the boy, who took the fruit with great joy and then scurried off to feast.

An extremely large man stepped out from behind the apple stand just as she was about to turn and leave. "You better be able to pay for that."

His voice caught her attention and she stopped as the man grabbed her wrist, jerking her around to face him. "Pay?"

"No one steals from my cart." His expression grew grimmer and Kagome took notice of the sword held securely to his waist by his belt.

"I'm so sorry sir..."

Before she could explain he whirled her around once more. "Thief!" His voice echoed above all others.

"Please sir, let me explain. If you just let me go to the palace I can get you some money…" By this time the hanyou close by took an interest in their conversation.

Without letting her finish the brute of a man slammed her hand down onto a counter top, pulling his sword from its holding place at his waist at the same time. "Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?" He raised his blade into the air, all the while Kagome's face grew more frantic by the moment. The man was about to let his sword fall upon her arm, when, out of no where, a glimpse of silver caught her eye. She looked up in time to see the blade stopped in mid air by a strong clawed hand. Said hand pulled the sword from its owner and threw it back to the girl who now stood behind him, out of the man's grasp.

"Excuse me!" His gruff voice cut into the intense silence. Inuyasha's browed furrowed at the site and drew together a white knuckled fist. He was about to punch the man before him but was interrupted by a young boy's voice.

Shippou stood in the center of all three adults. During the time his friend had stopped the blade from ridding the beautiful woman of her limb, he managed to snatch an apple off of the man's stand. He held the shiny piece of fruit in the open palm. "What my dad means is he is sorry for my mommy's behavior."

Inuyasha's mouth gaped at the boy's story of lies, but decided it best not to speak for the time being and instead aloud him to continue. "My mommy is very sick. We are sorry and here is your apple back…" His voice trailed off in a fake sympathy as he held his hand out towards the larger man.

Kagome's chocolate orbs widened with disbelief. Was this odd duo saving her from an unseen fate? For that is what it seemed like.

The man took the apple and before the princess had time to think; a clawed hand wrapped around her wrist and was dragging her from the market place.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

A flash of lightening struck absentmindedly in the secluded room belonging to the Sultan's advisor while an artificial gust of wind kept a large wooden wheel, which seemed out of place in the room of stone, spinning non stop. An extremely aggravated woman stood to the side of the room, her trust fan in hand, for she was the one causing such winds.

Deep eyes peered at the woman, watching with deep satisfaction at the job she was doing. Having such a woman on his side was truly for the best for it saved so much labor in the end. His gaze flickered over towards the wheel, which was connected to a strange looking pole resembling a lightening rode. Without any warning, said element struck the pole, flickering off it's tip and hitting a certain mystic blue diamond ring which the man from earlier had just placed between the two front legs of a spider statue. The usual body of the spider was now formed into an odd shaped hour glass, causing the spider to have to stand up vertically.

"Part the sands of time. Reveal to me the one who can enter the cave." The sand within the hour glass began swirling mystically in the top, forming the shape of the odd jaguar head of the Cave of Wonders before falling loose once more and sliding through the small openings between the two parts. It then began to spiral out of control, contorting an image of a certain silver-haired hanyou, who happened to be carrying the young princess on his back in a non-lady-like manner. "Yes, yes! There he is! The 'diamond in the rough'."

Kagura's red eyes narrowed into slits at the site of the peasant. "That's the clown we've been looking for?" Her fan dropped to her side, causing the artificial gust of wind to immidately cease.

"Why of course dear Kagura. Now, shall we have the guards extend him an invitation to the palace?" The cruel smirk that placed itself upon his lips only received a simple roll of the eyes from his follower.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Just as the hour glass had foreseen, Kagome sat perched, looking quite comfortable, on the hanyou's back with Shippou on his shoulder. His long silver hair cascaded over her own body, shielding most of her from the general public's eye. His actions didn't even hesitate as his head inclined upwards to look up at the wall of a tall building. Without a second thought the young man knelt down slightly only to push off with the front of his feet and glide through the air, landing elegantly on the roof top.

The princess began moving to get down but was suddenly taken aback as he began moving once again, taking off in a full sprint before jumping at the ledge and landing on another building across an alley way from it. The young woman eventually slid down, only to meet the curious eyes of two innocent boys. Feeling uneasy under their gaze she began walking, but her foot snagged on an indention in the roof and she immidately stumbled forwards.

Inuyasha's arms snatched up, grasping her upper arms and allowing her weight to fall against his chest. She took immediate comfort in his natural scent of fresh water mixed with the erotic smell of sweat. She closed her eyes for a split second but soon snapped back to her senses at his harsh statement. "Feh. Be careful wench."

Her gaze hardened as she stepped back away from him, his grip immidately falling loose and slipping to his sides. "Well, I just wanted to say thank you for saving me back in the market place."

"It was nothing." He waved his hand in a circle over dramatically and turned to continue walking. Leaving Shippou and the princess to walk behind him small conversation.

The young boy looked up at the woman. "Hi, my name's Shippou." He held out a small hand, which she took politely and shook. "And that's Inuyasha." He indicated the stubborn peasant before him with his thumb on his spare hand.

"Nice to meet you Shippou." Her genuine smile caused the kitsune to beam. "That was quick thinking back there."

The boy puffed out his chest in pride at the compliment directed towards him. "Awe, it was nothing. I knew if I didn't come up with something Inuyasha would end up in a fight and I didn't want that happening." She smiled once more before the trio fell into another silence, but this one a bit more calming than the one on the ride to their destination.

Eventually the trio reached an abandoned building, practically falling apart, and when the silver-haired man led her into it through an old keyhole window, her eyes widened slightly at the site. In order to get to their destination, they had to stumble up a flight of stairs surrounded by large falling pieces of wood draped in dust from over the years. They finally came to a clearing at the top of the steps, leaving just a few more to take before you looked out through a large hole in the wall, but said hole was mostly covered by a piece of torn and tattered cloth. "This is where you live?" Though a normal person could have made her comment sound sarcastic, she simply looked amazed.

Shippou's boyish smile beamed. "Yup, just me and Inuyasha! We come and go as we please." This received an uneasy glance from said man before he turned around and situated himself on one of the higher steps left before you reached the giant hole.

Kagome sent the young boy a warm smile. "That sounds fabulous!"

He nodded in agreement. "It's not much, but I love the view!" His tiny hand reached up towards the torn cloth, pulling it slightly so the woman could get a better view. "The palace looks amazing, huh?" Inuyasha turned to look out at the beauty of the palace; though he loved admiring he would never admit it aloud, let alone to the runt.

"Yeah… it's wonderful…" Her voice trailed off as she twirled around, planting her chin in her hand and her butt on the ground with her knees bent and resting on the step below, her form now inches from the hanyou's.

The young kitsune continued on with his own thoughts. "I wonder what it would be like to live there. You'd have servants…"

"Sure." The princess in disguise began to muse to herself aloud. "People to tell you where to go and how to dress."

"Feh!" Inuyasha's rough voice echoed, but didn't seem to snap her out of her trance. "It's better than here. Always scraping food and ducking the guards."

She continued on despite his chattering and the boy's interest in the palace. "You're not free to make your own choices."

Now the young silver-haired man began to fall off into his own thoughts. "Sometimes you just feel so…"

"Trapped." Their voices sung together the last word of his sentence and each turned to look at each other, bewilderment crossing their eyes.

The silence that fell between them agitated the young man and he quickly coughed nervously, clearing an imaginary scratch in his throat. "So, where you are you from?" His clawed hand reached out, grabbing an apple off of the ledge and handing it to her.

She took it warmly, fiddling the piece of fruit with her petit fingers. "What does it matter? I ran away and I am not going back." Determination clouded over chocolate eyes that once held so much passion as she swung the hand holding the piece of fruit in an over dramatic circle.

The young orphan boy took a bite out of another apple, chewing it thoughtfully before swallowing and shoving the piece of fruit into Inuyasha's chest, causing the hanyou to take hold of the fruit. Shippou jumped from the ledge. "That's awful. How come?"

"My father is forcing me to get married."

The kitsune's eyes fell soft. "Really? That's not fair. You shouldn't have to marry if you don't want to."

"I know…" Her words drifted off into the nothingness below the steps, but as quickly as her serenity had come it left as a familiar voice rang through the sanctuary of the peasants.

"Here you are!" A tall man with an inversed skunk hair style and spiky sides began walking up the steps, his sword slicing the fallen pieces of wood out of the way easily.

Both adults jumped to their feet. "They're after me!" They're voices rang in unison once more. "They're after you?" Snapping out of his stupor, Inuyasha placed his foot on the ledge of the gaping hole in the wall before extending his clawed hand towards the princess.

"Do you trust me?"

His eyes held a sensation behind them, as if he expected her to say no and throw herself at the guards rather than put her safety in the hands of a hanyou, but to his surprise she gripped his hand tightly. "Of course."

"Then jump!" Without giving her time to think, he slung her through the hole. Their bodies plummeted for a few seconds before landing in a pile of sand, which seemed to break their fall nicely, followed by the young boy. As soon as they landed the trio stood, taking off in the direction of the usual door, but as the young man looked up he ran into something hard, stumbling backwards slightly. When his eyes finally met that of the thing in their path, he came face to face with none other than the head palace guard, Kouga.

The wolf demon snatched the color around the hanyou's neck, pulling him slightly off the ground and earning a deep growl from his prey. "We just keep running into each other, don't we street rat?"

Amber orbs narrowed at the site of the man before him. Before the man could say more, his right leg spiraled from mid air, nailing the guard in the rib cage just as hard as any youkai could muster, causing the guard to fly sideways, landing in a pile of sand. "Run!"

The three began sprinting towards the entrance, only for it to be blocked by guards as well. Inuyasha snatched up the princess's hand and turned her quickly in order to run in the other direction, only to find Kouga had grabbed his friend and thrown him into a rusted pot, the lid snapping shut from the brute force.

Before the two could make their escape, the head guard caught the hanyou's shirt color from the back, snagging him away from the girl and throwing him back towards the other guards, who immidately took a firm hold on him.

At this site Kagome grew angry and began pounding on the head guard's muscular arms. "Let him go."

Said man chuckled at the site. "Listen lady, I'm just doing my job."

The crowd of guards began to rustle and an unfamiliar voice rang out. "Do away with her! She's just a simple street mouse and a trouble to society." All the while the young hanyou struggled with freeing himself, the ears atop his head swiveling in the direction of the voice.

"I will do no such thing." But the woman didn't stop the obsessive pounding on his arm and in order to keep from having to rid her from this world, his strong arm met with her gut, flinging her back onto the floor.

She landed with a sick sound thud, but quickly stood back up, fury plastered into her gaze. "Unhand him by order of the princess!" Her petit hand snatched up, grabbing a hold of her hood and pulling it from covering her face and long raven tresses.

"Princess Kagome!" Kouga's voice exclaimed with half horror and excitement, but he quickly recovered a bowed before her respectfully, his men doing the same and forcing the hanyou to do so as well. As he rose he began speaking again. "What are you doing outside the palace? It isn't safe for you to be here and let alone with a peasant, he could have harmed you." His timid form approached her.

"It is none of your concern, Kouga. Do as I command and release him!" With one hand on her hip and the other pointing an accusing finger at the wolf demon she caused him to stutter.

"Well princess, I would love to do anything to make you happy, but I can not, for these are orders directly from Naraku."

"Naraku…" Her eyes narrowed to tiny slits as the proceeded to pull the peasant from his place, leaving behind the young boy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note: **Well I finally got this chapter up. Wasn't sure about what to call it so I hope it's okay. Lol. I also hoped you like it; all in this entire chapter is around seven pages long. Hope it isn't too short. Well remember, reviews aren't required, but they sure do help and I also love suggestions.

**Vocabulary:  
**Hanyou – A half demon and half human.  
Kitsune – A young fox demon.  
Shikon No Tama – The Jewel of Four Souls.  
Youkai – A full demon.

**Reviewer Responses:  
**Clouds of the Sky – Aladdin is one of my favorite Disney movies too! I'm so glad you think you'll enjoy and already have liked the first few chapters. Hope I can stay up to par. Thanks for your review and compliments!  
Kagome of darkness – Thanks so much, I'm glad you liked it!  
ash – Well their first meeting wasn't as brute as I wanted it to be, but Inuyasha doesn't forgive and forget like a normal person would do for the princess. Hmmm… so there is something to look forward to. Lol. And plus Kagome and Shippou's relationship soon to come as well. I'm so glad you liked it! Thank so much!  
QT102 – Yes! The jewel! I had to add it in! Lol. And that's why I added because I love adding things to the plot and confusing and mystifying it! So much fun! I'm so glad you liked it!


	4. Ticket to Freedom

**Author's Note:** I'm not sure if this story is as big of a hit as my last two Inuyasha fics have been, but it sure is fun which is why I'm continuing it. I'm also a huge Aladdin fan along with an even bigger Inuyasha fan, so that swirls together to make an interesting mix in my head. Lol. Well, shall we continue then?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters used from the anime Inuyasha nor do I own the wonderful Disney movie Aladdin. Please, do not sue me; I am but a simple 16 year old with a love for both!

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Inuyasha: An Aladdin Analogy  
Ticket to Freedom**

A sickly thin hand slid out from behind a hidden door within the back wall of the palace and as the bricks slid across the ground, a pale man with curly black tresses slowly stepped forth from his hiding place. As he turned around to shut the door back into its proper place, a familiar voice rang through the large chamber.

"Naraku!" The princess's voice hissed while she entered the room with heavy footsteps.

Said man whirled on his haunches and quickly slid the remainder of the door shut, directly cutting off the mysterious woman with red eyes just before she could be seen. "Ah, princess, how may I be of service to you?" He bowed mockingly low before sweeping back up elegantly. On the other side of the door, a curious Kagura placed her ear up to the door, intent on hearing how her master slipped himself out this sticky situation with a grin on her face.

"The guards just took a boy from the market," By now the young woman was face to face with her victim, their noses mere inches from each others. She was once again clad in her beautiful two piece outfit of silk, with her wavy tresses of hair clasped back at the nape of her neck. She then continued with her first statement, shoving herself in his face at the same time. "on your orders!"

The man in questioning calmly replied with an easy enough excuse. "But your father has charged me with keeping piece in Agrabah. The boy was a criminal."

Her eyes narrowed at his last statement, questions popping into her head and she immidately replied with a simple enough question with a 'dare-to-go-against-me' tone to her voice. "And what was his crime?"

"Why, kidnapping the princess of course." His hands swept out into a circle in an over-dramatic action.

His statement only caused her to bristle at the thought. "He didn't kidnap me, I ran away." She played her hands to her chest before spreading them out as if extending her point.

"Oh, how frightfully dreadful." The man placed the tips of his fingers on each hand together as he walked away from her a few paces in an exasperated stride. "If only I would have known. I'm sorry to inform you princess, but the boy's sentence has already been carried out."

A look of confusion crossed her face. "What sentence?"

"Death by beheading." It slipped off his lips with such sinister that it sent a cold chill down the princess's spine.

She immidately brought her hand up to her lips as a gasp caught in her throat. How could he? How could he do such a thing to an innocent man for a crime that never really occurred? He truly was a monster... "How, how could you?" Fire flicked through deep chocolate orbs at the thought.

"It was for your pro…" But before the Sultan's advisor could finish, the princess had bounded out of the chambers, leaving said man with an evil smirk spread wide across his face. Once the echoing of her footsteps faded away the silence was broken as the young mistress pulled herself from hiding and stood behind her master.

"You truly are evil Naraku."

The statement only caused his smirk to widen. "I know…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Silent sobs echoed their way through the serene garden a certain princess and her mother had worked so hard on earlier as the younger of the said women hung loosely onto the edge of the large water fountain in the middle of it all.

Between each sob footsteps could be heard as her friend and companion approached. Sango looked at the woman with pity-filled eyes as a transformed Kirara cautiously approached one of her mistress's, mewing slightly at the sight of her crying.

"Kagome…" The maid, clad in her usual simple dress and apron, touched the young woman's shoulder before sitting down beside her, but instead of on the ground she took a seat on the fountain's edge.

The princess leaned into the woman; resting her head on her friend's lap as the two-tailed cat in its transformed state, curled up on her other side. "It's all my fault Sango."

"What is sweetie?" The elder woman looked at her friend with concern.

She brought a petit hand to wipe the fallen tears away from her streaked face. "I didn't even know his name."

Ah, now it was beginning to make since. It was a matter of the heart, thus it didn't need any more explaining, and Sango nodded knowingly as she wrapped her arm around her friend, allowing said woman to sink into the comfort of her lap and close her eyes, all the while sobbing over a man who hadn't been in her life for more than a day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sound of rats plagued a certain hanyou's eardrums as they chomped away on their tiny pieces of rotten food, content at what they had yet their beady red little eyes could have said otherwise. Beneath the crippling wood of the dungeons, a young silver-haired man clad in red rags let his body hang limply from the chains that secured him to the mold covered wall. "Stupid women. All they are is trouble!" He grumbled aloud to no one but himself as he jerked forward, trying for the uncountable times that evening to pull him free of the retched chains. Just as the bonds were about to break, a deep purple light emitted from said chains, electrocuting anything they touched, which happened to be the tender wrists of the young man, who had taken the brute of the force so many times it was truly beginning to wane.

Just when he was about to give up, his amber orbs caught site of a slightly larger creature scurrying above the rafters. With a quick glance he realized it to be none other than his young friend, who had some how managed his way in, surely by sneaking around the guards. "Inuyasha." The young boy's voice seemed to be music to his ears. "I got the keys."

Both grinned at each other as the younger fumbled with a ring of keys, only to fall on one which looked some what like a skeleton and in all truthfulness, entirely creped the boy out, but he eventually unlocked the shackles holding his elder friend to the wall.

The now released man allowed his wrists to drop and began rubbing their tender spots. "Good job Shippou." He sent the young boy a faint smile before going back to his dull and plainly pissed off expressed. "I swear. I'll never get involved with a woman."

"Ha!" The kitsune laughed sarcastically, which was a bad habit he picked up from his friend and role model. "The way you look at her tells me you like Kagome a lot."

"That's Princess Kagome and besides, I'm not even in her league."

The younger boy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't seem why it would matter if it's love."

Inuyasha was about to laugh aloud at the boy's pure innocence when the two were abruptly interrupted by a voice, which Inuyasha mentally slapped himself for not hearing a being enter into their space, but listened none the less. "Ah, only fools don't follow their heart." The hanyou was about to protest with his hot temper getting the best of him when a man, more like creature, stepped forth from the shadows. Once again the man known as Naraku sported the white pelt with a baboon skull for a mask.

"And who are you."

A smirk formed on the visible part of the man's face. "I'm your ticket to freedom, but on one cost." He then extended his hand from the slit in his pelt, holding up his pointer finger and indicating the number he had referred to previously.

"And what would that be?"

The mysterious man clad in white continued on. "There is a cave known as the Cave of Wonders, filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams." His voice began to grow more sinister by the moment. Treasure enough to even empress your princess, I'd wager."

"Feh!" The peasant through his arms across his chest in an ill-tempered manner. "I don't need to impress her."

"Now, now boy. Don't try to fool yourself, for it is clearly obvious you wish to be with her."

Deciding to stray away from the subject before he would finally have to admit defeat to himself, he asked more. "And if this cave is so wonderfully, then why are you sharing this information with me?"

"Ah, but you are a hanyou, half youkai and half human, skilled with agility and strength but still possess a love for humans despite your ill-will."

Inuyasha nodded slightly as he stood from his spot, dusting off the dirt on the butt of his pants. "There is one problem. It's out there and we're in here." Shippou had now scurried behind his friend and protector's leg, clenching to the fabric for dear life.

"Ah, ah, ah. Things aren't always what they seem." And as if his words were a cue, a large portion of the brick wall slid open, leading all three beings to the outside world and the ticket to freedom this mysterious stranger had offered in the first place.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry it took me so long to update and I'm also sorry this chapter is about two pages shorter than my previous chapter, but I didn't want to make it too long and wanted to update as soon as possible, preferably tonight and it's getting late. So I decided to end it here. But don't worry. To make up for this shortness, the next chapter will be extra longs. And thanks for the reviews everyone! They keep me going!

**Vocabulary:  
**Hanyou – A half demon and half human.  
Kitsune – A young fox demon.  
Shikon No Tama – The Jewel of Four Souls.  
Youkai – A full demon.

**Reviewer Responses:  
**Clouds of the Sky – Yes, Naraku is evil. I'm so glad you like who the characters are so far and I hope you stay happen with them once Inuyasha gets to the cave because that was truly the hardest characters to match. Lol.  
Kagome of darkness – Best chapter yet? Awesome! Well I'll just have to top that chapter, hopefully with the next chapter after Inuyasha gets into the cave. Lol.  
Att3nt10n D3f1c1t M3GG0 – Lol. Yeah, I watch the movie while I'm typing so I don't miss anything. And I'm not sure about the two sequels. I have 'The Return of Jafar', but I don't own 'The King of Thieves' so I'd have to rent that one and it could prove to be expensive, unless I type all the chapters in about five days and slowly update, but there will most likely be the first sequel as in 'The Return of Naraku', oh that just sounds evil! Lol.  
QT102 – Yeah, I thought Shippou's lie was cute too. Lol. And I'm getting use to my hair, it's not as bad as I thought so you were right. Lol.  
Auron's Fan – Yeah 'me love Aladdin' too. Lol. And I'm not sure where I could bring Sesshoumaru into the picture. Hmmm… But I really must find a place for him, after all he is my top favorite character list! Lol. I'll have to think really hard about this because I don't want to complicate things. Hmmm… Lol.


	5. Brand New Friends

**Author's Note:** Okay, I'm starting on this and hopefully I'll get it finished, but I'm not sure. And I'd also like to apologize for the length of time it is taking me to update. So, so sorry! Please forgive me and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters used from the anime Inuyasha nor do I own the wonderful Disney movie Aladdin. Please, do not sue me; I am but a simple 16 year old with a love for both!

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Inuyasha: An Aladdin Analogy  
****Brand New Friends**

Deep footprints were left in the sandy dooms of the dry desert as a silver haired hanyou made his way through with a kitsune wrapped tightly in his right arm and pulling a solid black horse with his other. Upon the animal sat a solitude figure sporting a baboon pelt. The creature's back stood stiff as if watching for something to go wrong in his perfectly devised plan, but everything seemed to be right on track.

Minutes turned to hours, but soon enough the small group reached a large mound of sand in the shape of a jaguar. The detail caught the younger man's attention, causing him to gawk at the gigantic structure before him. However, he was quickly shaken out of his daze when the baboon nudged him forward with a kick of the foot before gently sliding down and off of his horse. "Go on boy."

Without hesitation the hanyou strutted forward while calming the younger fox demon with gentle strokes of the fur. "No need to be scared Shippou." His voice was but a mere whisper in an attempt to keep the other from hearing. "Once this is all over with we'll have it made. You'll never have to steal again."

The kitsune nodded as he peered up at the odd structure before them.

Suddenly a large gust of wind exploded from the mouth of the beast, causing the fox to flip over his friend's shoulder. He immidately grabbed hold of the little bit of fabric for dear life before the hanyou pulled him over, holding him close once more since he was not effected by it.

"Who dare disturbs my slumber?" Its voice pounded through the eardrums of the entire group.

The younger boy looked up, talking without hesitation. "It is I, Inuyasha."

The wind suddenly died down. "Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp!" The jaguar opened its gigantic mouth, allowing Inuyasha and Shippou access. The boy entered with the young kitsune still grasped tightly around the hanyou's neck.

As the two entered, the baboon covered man stepped forward, his exterior as calm as ever. "Remember boy. First fetch me the lamp, then, you shall have your reward!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The two boys casually made their way down a long stairwell that seemingly disappeared into the golden glow of the jaguar's throat, but was soon met by an arched doorway. Inuyasha's bare foot stepped across the threshold, only to place him in a room made entirely of gold with large mounds of golden coins and treasures. Their mouths gapes open at the unusual site as Shippou scurried back into the front to look at their discovery.

"Wow, would you look at that?" The hanyou paused as he slowly entered the gold-plated room. "Just a hand full of this stuff would make me richer than the Sultan." His voice trailed off as his friend slid down his side. Once his feet touched the floor the young fox demon took off in a frantic hurry towards the closest pile of treasures he could see. But before his tiny little clawed hands could grasp hold of a large red ruby, he was snatched up off of the ground by the back of his shirt and held in mid air. "Remember! Don't touch anything!" Inuyasha spaced his words out to get his point across.

Shippou stubbornly placed his tiny hands on his hips and stomped off behind Inuyasha as they left the pile of treasure behind. Unknowingly to the duo, they walked over a breathing carpet. The rug beneath their feet jerked lightly and let out an unusual giggle.

Inuyasha's ears twitched with confusion as he looked towards the ground. The carpet swept up in a frenzy, taking the two high above the ground.

"What in the hell!" The hanyou's voice pounded through the echoing room. The carpet then gently landed. As the two slid off with curiosity with Shippou being slightly frightened, the unusual rug immidately covered itself in smoke.

Coughing escaped from the scratchy throat of three people as an unusual raccoon-dog like creature emerged from the smoke. Shippou immidately jumped backwards, grabbing hold of his hanyou friend, who, in turn, stepped forward, ready to fight.

The raccoon threw its hands up in defense. "Wait! Wait! I didn't mean to scare you."

Inuyasha raised a rugged eyebrow. "Go on."

"It's just been a long time since we've had visitors."

Shippou peeked around the half dog-demon's leg. "We? Who else is here?"

The raccoon bowed low with respect before answering the younger boy's question. "Forgive me." His eyes didn't lift from the ground. "My name is Hatchi. I am a shape shifting raccoon." He paused for a moment as if waiting for them to respond, but when only silence followed he continued as he stood straight once more. "And surely you've heard of the magical lamp which dwells within the walls of this hidden cave?"

The young kitsune stepped forward, slowly taking a liking to the unusual creature before them. "No, but we did know about a lamp, just not a magical one."

Inuyasha then lifted his foot, kicking the boy lightly with his foot. "Shut up you idiot. We don't know if he can be trusted or not."

But before an argument could break out, Hatch stepped forward and began speaking. "You don't have to trust me, but I can promise you that I will not harm you. And in fact, there is a magical lamp here." He drug out the word 'magical' as if it were to hypnotize the two before him.

"Magical?" The young boy took an immediate interest. "Where is it?"

A wide grin spread across the shape-shifter's face. "I'll take you to it." He quickly reached down and snatched up the boy by his hand, dragging him off immediately towards the other end of the room with Inuyasha following behind them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The trio entered a large room, which, in fact, only had a small amount of walking space. There was an entrance walkway, but once someone approached a set of long steps, the rest of the floor gave way to an abundant amount of lava. "Wow," was the only thing heard from the younger boy.

Atop the large set of steps sat an old, antique looking lamp. "That's the piece of crap lamp we're after?" The hanyou spit out the words as if they stung his tongue. "You've got to be kidding me."

Hatchi stepped behind the hanyou, nudging him forward slightly. "Go on." Without question he stepped forward and began bounding towards the top of what seemed to be an endless staircase.

All the while, Shippou turned around and began to wonder towards an unusually large ruby. The oboist jewel caught the young boy's attention as he reached his hands out. Inuyasha spun on his heal after picking up the rustic lamp just in time to see his younger companion snatch up the ruby. "Shippou, no!"

Hatchi turned around and immediately clasped his hands over his mouth.

The cave began to shake and roar as the jaguar's voice echoed throughout the room. "You were told to touch nothing but the lamp! Now you will never see the light of day again!" Once the voice dispersed from the air, the stairs Inuyasha was currently standing on, fell towards the ground, making a smooth slide to a boiling bath of hot lava. The hanyou fell backwards from the loss of balance and began to long fall towards his doom, but a carpet soon swept him off the slide and swerved away from danger.

However, one person was missing. Inuyasha looked back as Hatchi turned around. The two swept down as the half-demon grabbed the kitsune up by his hand just as lava flowed over the only dry piece of land left in the area.

The three then took towards to entrance of the cave in an attempt to escape with their lives, but the lava was quite fast. Its fiery glow bore into their backs, the heat causing sweat the drip from their foreheads. They swerved through mazes and tunnels until they came upon the entrance. The jaguar seemed to be going into a frenzy, but one man could be seen at the entrance of the mouth, fighting not to fall in. His voice echoed down. "Throw me the lamp!"

Inuyasha snatched up Shippou and leapt towards the jaguar's mouth, only to fall a few inches short. The hanyou's claws dug into the sand to keep hold as the man above them reached his hand until the half-demon through the lamp in his direction. A smile plastered itself on the elderly man's face. "Now you shall have your reward!" He then rose up his hand, pulling back a dagger, but before he could strike a blow, the kitsune dug his teeth into his arm, causing him to yelp in pain. The brave fox was then thrown towards his death into the cave.

Inuyasha's amber orbs looked to the ground. "Shippou! No!" Without a second thought he let go as the mouth closed, sealing them for eternity. But an attempt to rescue his friend failed as a large rock smashed into his back, knocking him unconscious for a good amount of time, but he too was saved by their new friend known as Hatch, who landed all three of them safely on the ground with the antique lamp still in tact.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Time passed by quickly before amber orbs opened, only to find a kitsune and a raccoon hovering over him. The hanyou shot up quickly, rubbing the bump on his head. "Dear God!" He groaned aloud from the pain before remembering what happened. "Damnit! That asshole got away with the lamp too!"

"Ah, ah, ah." Shippou then pulled the lamp from his vest.

Inuyasha snatched it from him. "You sly little fox you." The boy beamed with pride as the hanyou began to rub the rustic item to see the writing.

The lamp began to shake uncontrollably causing Inuyasha to let go of it immediately. "What in the hell?" The three backed up, watching the lamp being engulfed in a blue mist. A loud yelling was heard as a being emerged from it.

"Ah!" A roar ignited from the lamp and as the smoke begin to clear and figure could slowly start to be seen. At first he looked foggy, but it was clear to any one within the room that he had black hair tied back into a pony tail at the nape of his neck with loose bangs hanging over his forehead and slightly in his eyes. His wardrobe was quite strange as well, for it was that of a monk, the main draping was violet while the under kimono was dark purple. The strange thing about him was a cloth wrapped around his right hand with prayer beads tied securely around it while each wrist held a golden cuff, symbolizing his slavery to the lamp and he held a golden staff tightly in his left hand. "Man!" The monk rubbed the back of his shoulders. "Ten-thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck!" His dark eyes then trailed up to find his audience, which is when he noticed the raccoon. "Hatchi!"

"Master!" The raccoon flung himself towards the genie monk before bowing low to his knees.

A grin spread across the monk's face. "Now, now Hatchi, there are guests."

Said raccoon then pulled himself from the floor. "Yes, I know. The silver-haired one is the one who pulled you from your resting spot."

"I see." His hand slid to his chin, rubbing it lightly in deep thought. "So you freed me?"

Inuyasha placed his thumb on his chest, confused at first before he realized who the new man was talking to. "Actually, this was an accident. We were retrieving the lamp for a man, but then we got sealed in here."

As if he hadn't heard a word, the man clad in purple stepped forward, gawking at him. "I see you're a hanyou. It's been a while since I've seen one of your kind." Before giving him time to reply he thrust his hand out. "My name is Miroku. It's a pleasure to be at your service."

The hanyou shook his hand lightly. "I'm Inuyasha and this is Shippou." The kitsune stepped out from behind his leg. "And what do you mean 'service'?"

Once the two men let their grips fall, Miroku slid his hand through his thick black hair. "You see, I am a monk trapped within this lamp and for centuries I have granted three wishes for each person who has discovered me. You, my friend, were the one to rub my lamp, thus the three wishes are yours."

"I see. Any wishes?" Inuyasha looked towards the ground, then towards the sky, which was now covered by large amounts of sand and rock, clearly too much for any being to escape from.

The monk raised his hand in protest. "Actually, there are a few rules. One: I can't kill people. Two: I can't bring people back from the dead. And three: I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else."

The half-breed raised a thick eyebrow. "You have rules, regulations? And you claim to be an almighty genie? That's stupid." He spun on his heel. "Looks like we'll have to find our own way out of here, Shippou."

But before the hanyou could walk any farther away, Hatch had once again turned into a carpet, sweeping the duo off their feet and bringing them face to face with Miroku the genie monk. "Mock my power? I think not." And then, without pre-warning, the quartet took towards the sky, bursting through the sandy domes and into the open and fresh air.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few minutes and an insane carpet ride later, the four travelers landed in a nice vegetated part of the desert where shade was quite abundant. "There!" Miroku crossed his arms stubbornly as the staff's rings shook uncontrollably. "Now you're down to three wishes."

"Nuh-uh." The hanyou placed his bare feet on the hard ground and welcomed to stabability.

"What are you talking about?" Confusion crossed over the monk's face as his trust raccoon friend shifted back to his normal self.

A sly grin plastered over the older boy's face. "I didn't wish to leave the cave. You did that all on your own."

Miroku was about to protest, but soon found the boy to be correct. "You are right. I feel quite sheepish, but I suppose you still have three wishes. Anything in mind?"

"Actually…" But the hanyou trailed off before finishing his sentence, for the lovely Princess Kagome had entered his mind and he didn't dare tell anybody, let alone a stranger, of his new found love.

But without words the monk knew and he stepped forth. "I can't make anybody fall in love."

He nodded quite sternly. "I know. It wouldn't matter anyways. She's a princess and I'm, well, I'm just a street rat hanyou. Only a prince could get near her."

"A prince is it?" Once again his hands slid to his chin as he began to think.

"Yes, a prince. That's it!" He spun on his bare feet to face the genie. "Miroku, I want you to make me a prince!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note: **Wow! It's been forever and a day since I've updated this story and I want to apologize! I feel so horrible, but there is bad news still to come. My tap player in my TV is dirty and it won't play my movie, so I'm mainly working off of memory. Sorry if it sucks. ' Anyways, I hoped you liked it. Please review!

**Vocabulary:  
**Hanyou – A half demon and half human.  
Kitsune – A young fox demon.  
Monk – A religious male devoted to contemplation, prayer, and work. Miroku is a Buddhist monk.  
Shikon No Tama – The Jewel of Four Souls.  
Youkai – A full demon.

**Reviewer Responses:  
**Auron's Fan – I'm glad you like it and I'm sorry it's been so long. And yes, I'm doing my best to find a place for Sesshoumaru, but it's really hard.  
Clouds of the Sky – Yeah, Inuyasha is a pretty hard character to match, but I hope I'm doing an okay job of combining him and Aladdin together. Wish me luck and I'm looking forward to your reviews.  
mOnKeYzXrOxZ – I finally updated! Lol.  
Priestessmykala – Thanks, I'm really glad you love this and I hope you continue to read.  
Moonlight Princess77 – An excellent chapter was just my goal. Hope I continue to live up to that. Thanks again!  
QT102 – I'm glad you loved it and I hope you continue to read. Thanks!  
91412 – Wow, I'm glad I inspired you to head towards your goals and I will surely read your fan fiction if you make, just be sure to post the link in a review or something. I'll be looking forward to it and thanks for your review.  
SKIMS – Thanks! Glad you love the movie cause I do too, which is why I'm writing this. Hope you continue to read on. Enjoy!  
Diamond84 – I'm working on it, but don't worry, I will update no matter what. Thanks!


End file.
